


All My Windows Still Are Broken

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [23]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Established Relationship, Explosions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Leslie gives amazing gifts but some of her wrapping methods are a little unorthodox
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806





	All My Windows Still Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Skyscraper by Sam Bailey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh2cMMFanB8)  
> 

It had been a full five minutes since the explosion and Anne’s ears were still ringing. The flapping of her mouth would indicate that Lesley had been talking non-stop in the intervening time, but it was still pretty hard to make out what she was trying to say. Something about calling an ambulance for the windows? It was impossible to tell. 

Something would have to be done about the windows though, they had been summarily executed by this particular bit of Christmas gift giving. To Lesley’s credit, the teddy bear, so lovingly plucked from the garbage disposal at the hospital, had been perfectly selected. Anne had always liked that bear, though she was pretty sure the only reason the hospital would be getting rid of it was because it was a bio-hazard. it was probably worth throwing it in the washing machine before they took it up to bed. 

“Anyway, do you like your gift?” Lesley asked, just barely audible. 

The gift was great, as were all of Lesley’s gifts. The method of unwrapping the gift, slightly less so. Everything had been centred on a little tab at the bottom of the package, which had set off a fairly substantial quantity of explosives and confetti that had proceeded to wreck Anne’s living room. The windows had blown out, charred paper and broken glass was scattered everywhere, and somehow the teddy bear was totally unharmed. 

“It’s great, Lesley.” Anne shifted her jaw, trying to bring her ears fully back on line. “I don’t think I can deal with this mess today, though.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna get cold in here. Oo! I know, I’ll call Ron, get him to set up a fire.” Lesley suggested, diving back for the phone. 

Anne got in there just in time to stop her calling up anyone and setting an open flame in the middle of the room. “No, I wouldn’t wanna bother him today. Listen, let’s just go to a hotel or something and deal with all this tomorrow.”

“A hotel?” Lesley thought about it for a second. “I dunno if anywhere nice will have room, but we could try out that ugly skyscraper one downtown.”

“Sure, whatever.” Anne was too keen to enjoy Christmas to even bother to be annoyed about how expensive this was going to be to clean up. “Come on, grab an armful of the leftover presents and let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
